Soft Spoken
by Tahru
Summary: Because not everything's expressed with words. Zemyx One-shot Musical


It was difficult for some people to express thrings through words. In said cases, one would turn to creativity. Wether it'd be music or art it's all the same language that can be understood. And the dirty blonde was listening now. The gentle flowing of the bow on stings, with the perfect amount of rosin to make the sound pure and beautiful. Of course, he had no idea who was playing, he lived in an apartment building whose walls where paper thin. He was the center out of the three stories, and didn't know any of his neigbors...so really, it was no help. But the person playing, their moods would change from day to day as they practiced, and he could hear it.

The oh-so clechéd sad ring to the violin.

But it wasn't the song that sounded sad to him, Demyx, it was what the notes carried. The person obviously wasn't feeling all too happy...he couldn't help but wonder why. A thought occoured to him, springing up from the couch, running to his bedroom and retriving his guitar and amp. He sat in the middle of the livingroom, plugging in the guitar and played softly with the song.

_The sound of music in our hearts,_

The grayish-blue haired man wouldn't stand his job. Nobody respected him, and he worked far too hard then what his pay would allow. It stressed him, naturally, but he dared to say anything about it. He just couldn't stand up to his boss, workmates. It's just how he was. He walked up to the third-floor apartment where he spent most of his time, imediatly going for the black violin case on his couch next to the music stand. He opened it, taking out the bow tightening it, putting on the rosin...this part alone was enough to relax him, for some odd reason he couldn't understand. Picking up the pure-white bodied instrament, he played the first music sheet on the stand; Hikari. He thought the song beautiful..though, he stopped for a moment, hearing a guitar chime in with the music. Was that his Neighbor? Though violet eyes softened as he smiled, continuing to play.

It sounded much more happier to his neighbor.

_Flows through and out our finger tips,_

Weeks past when they continued to talk through notes and rythems. It amazed Zexion how his neighbor, no matter what he played, could pick up on the guitar so effortlessly. It seemed as though, he was falling for someone who he didn't even know. And to his logical mind, it didn't add up at all. Though, it wasn't as illogical as the fact he was afraid, no nervous, to actually _speak _to the other. So, instead today, he left a small box and a note on the other's door step before hurrying off to work with a flush on his face.

_And though we knew this from the start,_

Demyx barely heard the soft knock on his door, but he did he running foot-steps go down the stairs. He blinked, opening the door in hopes to catch who it was. He sighed, looking down and noticing something was left. Picking up the small package he went inside, reading the note;

"_Thank you for your music. You've really helped me alot. Please take this as a token of appriciation to you._

_- You're neighbour, Zexion"_

Demyx couldn't help but smile, he sounded so formal. It was kind of cute. Taned fingers fumbled with the box, though when he opened it he grinned. It was a simple silver chain necklace with an aqua-coloured note charm. He put it on, planning on thanking the other in person.

_My notes, my word, my feelings can slip._

He sat on the couch until he heard the violin playing once more. He smiled, opening the door and quietly going upstairs, knocking on the other's door.

-

Zexion made a small noise, reluctantly putting down his violin as he heard a knock. Opening the door, he was quite surprised,

"Zexion...right?" the dirty-blonde male asked, a smile placed on his lips, "Demyx, you're music partner." Zexion's eyes widened, he wasn't really expecting him to knock on his door-! He noticed the item hanging around his neck, a smile pricking at his own lips,

"Y-yeah...hello, Demyx." His voice was soft and near-inaudiable.

"I wanted to thank you for this necklace, I really do like it." his voice was bright, though kept it quiet. The shorter flushed, smiling shyly as he looked away,

"Would you...like to come in?" he asked, "Maybe have some dinner?" he offered. The other smiled, happily accepting the invitation.

The night went well, Demyx even got Zexion to open up and laugh a little. It really made him happy to see him happy. They where now stitting on the couch, watching a movie. Zexion hesitantly started to cuddle up to Demyx (as the movie progressed and got scary), though the blonde happily took him in. Though, Violet eyes forgot the movie watching the man holding him intently, and he noticed.

"Are you o-" he was cut off by something unexpected by the both of them. Zexion kissed Demyx, short and sweet. Once pulling away he flushed,

"..I'm sorry, I don't know-" Demyx thought it was his turn to be cut off, kissing him back. It felt so natural, so right to be with the blonde musician.

_My heart seeks the love of one,_

_In harmony of my song,_

_And what I did not know,_

_My Melodious Love was near all along._

---

_eer...yeah. Short one-shot drabble of Zemyx. Just...thought there should be more.._

_Oh, and about the white violin-yah, I'm getting it for my brithday soon, and will be playing it in Zexion-cosplay form. _

_HA! I rhymed "one" with "know"! Only _I _can do that yanno XDDD;;;_


End file.
